


范基26字母

by Almost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: 26字母a—z，一堆小甜饼。警告：字母t是PWP。





	范基26字母

 

［Adoption］收养

从约顿海姆回来后Loki就不见了踪迹，Fandral找了许久，最后竟在自己的房门前看到了他。平日的意气风发不复存在，Loki失魂落魄地坐在门前的台阶上，直勾勾地盯着自己的手臂，嘴巴抿成了一条线。Fandral看着心疼，快步走进了柔声唤他，“小王子…”

而Loki倏地回过神来，一脸受伤的神情，“不要这样叫我！”他抬起自己的手在Fandral面前胡乱挥舞着，裸露的象牙白肌肤竟渗出瘆人的深蓝色，逐渐变得猩红的双眸确认无疑他霜巨人的身份，“你看到了？我不是神域的王子，不是Odin的儿子，不是Thor的弟弟！”

Fandral则毫不迟疑地握住Loki的手，寒气钻入皮肤是刺骨的冰凉，而他一如既往地温柔笑着，坚定地与Loki四目相对，“可你依旧是我的爱人。”

 

 

［Bifrost］彩虹桥

通过彩虹桥回到Asgard，Fandral总是格外开心，不同于身旁兴奋地与Hogun讨论着此次凯旋后的盛宴的Volstagg，Fandral满心挂念的是总会在彩虹桥边等他的Loki。等众人散去，Loki便会走到Fandral身畔，两人以温暖的拥抱倾诉思念，以缠绵的细吻表达爱意，彼此的身影随着熠熠星光落在对方的眼中，一颗心被甜蜜占得满满的。星辰洒下的光反射在彩虹桥上，也比平日柔和上许多，Fandral牵起Loki的手，踏上这一桥柔情，一同朝家的方向走去。

 

 

［Childhood］童年

Thor喜欢自己的小弟弟Loki，可是Frigga让他每次出去玩耍都带上Loki时，他偶尔也会不愿意。令Thor疑惑不解的是，同只是少年的Fandral却是十足的耐心，他不戳破Thor的蹩脚借口，每一次都替他照顾着Loki。Thor开始还有些不好意思，后来才发现比起和他们玩乐，Fandral居然更喜欢听那个小不点儿Loki无聊的咕哝。不仅如此，Loki想跟着他们却又走得极慢，Fandral便背着他走；Loki眼馋树上的果子，Fandral便爬树摘下，尝到甜津津的才递给他，末了还替他擦掉嘴角沾上的汁液；Loki摔了，Fandral赶紧抱起他，用自己平日视若珍宝的披风替他擦去身上的污泥；Loki小嘴一抿，Fandral便使出浑身解数，一定哄得他喜笑颜开。

Thor落得清闲，只开心好朋友和弟弟能够亲如兄弟，许久才发现一丝不对劲。看到Loki长成少年，Thor还幻想过兄弟终于能一起上下学的快乐画面，可是往往自己还未起来，Loki就和等在家门口的Fandral一起走了；Loki明明是喜静的性子，Thor却常在家中也见不上他一面，每每找他只能到Fandral处去寻，看到自己时Loki不但没有他想象的格外高兴，反而是敛起对Fandral才有的笑容，只是淡淡地看着自己；最令Thor疑惑的是，Loki和Fandral似乎比和自己更为亲近，他们仍像小时候一样牵着手，攀在彼此的肩上咬着耳朵分享属于他俩的小秘密，两个人好得像是一个整体。Thor向Frigga诉说自己的小情绪，她温柔地反问他，“Loki能结交一个真正的朋友不是很好吗？”

Thor也是这样说服着自己，直到成年的Loki牵着Fandral的手来到自己跟前，Thor惊讶地发现他已经长得棱角分明的脸上泛着似是娇羞的粉色，他的眉眼同嘴角都弯起漂亮的弧度，他轻快的声音好听得像一首乐曲演奏出藏不住的愉悦，“哥，我和Fandral要结婚了。”

 

 

［Dance］跳舞

和Loki安定下来之前，Fandral是个花花公子，花言巧语游走在宴会之上，俊朗的面容和漂亮的舞步让他像极了一只花蝴蝶，吸引了不计其数的关注和好感，博得了一颗又一颗神祇的芳心。坦白讲，Loki也是其中之一。不过Loki自己不爱跳舞，自此Fandral也鲜少再展示自己的舞姿，安于陪着Loki坐在宴会的边缘，两人安静依偎在一起便很是知足。

这天是Fandral的生日，Loki松了口答应陪他做任何事，而Fandral立刻站到了他的面前，一气呵成地弯腰抬手，“我想请你跳支舞。” 对他人，Loki说话总是张嘴就来、闭嘴就忘，算不了数，可是面前Fandral眼里亮晶晶的期盼呼之欲出，让人看了也心生欢喜，Loki自然不愿见他失望，无奈地伸手覆上他的手掌。还不等Loki完全站直了，Fandral便揽过他的腰将他搂在怀中，鲜少在人前如此亲昵，红晕随着旁人打趣的目光落到Loki脸上，他几分羞涩地将头埋在Fandral颈窝，任由对方带着他去到宴会中央。

还好这是首极轻缓的曲子，Loki在Fandral的带领下逐渐放松起来，一手被他紧握在手中，一手攀上他的肩，悠然地伴随着节奏转起圈来。舒缓的乐曲夹裹着缠绵的情意流淌在两人周身，一圈又一圈的旋转让Loki微微发晕，四周只剩模糊不清的人影，他回过神与Fandral四目相对，在他炙热的注视下脸红得有些发烫。Fandral脸上洋溢着畅快的笑意，让Loki也不禁弯起嘴角，即使节奏稍微变快也没有影响他的好心情，他跟着Fandral的步伐舞动着，好像也化身为蝶与之翩跹。

几支舞毕，Loki略微疲惫又兴奋地靠在Fandral身上，Fandral亲了亲他因为汗水有些湿漉的头发，搂着他回去休息。靠在Fandral的臂弯中，Loki忽然觉得跳舞也挺有意思的。

 

 

［Eyes］眼睛

Loki喜欢Fandral的眼睛，像是琥珀凝结着原始的爱意穿越时空而来，像是刚酿出的蜜糖在阳光下荡漾着斑驳的光采，尤其每每望向自己时，他清澈的眸子总会变得亮晶晶的，像是漩涡吸汲了世间所有的星星，再极其温柔地化为缠绵的光芒投射在自己身上。Loki无法抗拒，往往在这样炙热的目光里红了脸，“你眼里有光是不是？怎么总这么亮…”

“因为我眼里有你啊。”Fandral笑着凑过来亲了亲Loki，Loki清楚地看到自己在他眼中的倒影，耳边传来他磁性的声音，暖暖的气息落在自己皮肤上有一点痒，“你就是我的生命之光。”

 

 

［First］第一次

两人一同长大，不过Fandral要年长一些，所以Fandral带着Loki经历了他几乎所有的第一次。

第一次约会，Loki紧张得不行，只顾着故作淡定，没发现Fandral的手掌心也沁出了汗。他低头去闻Fandral送的花束，呼吸之间满鼻的馥郁，让他几乎是要安下心来，而Fandral抽出中间绽放得恰到好处的那支，轻巧地折断花枝，放在唇边轻轻一吻，然后和着Loki的碎发插在了他的耳后，令他心间又是一阵小鹿乱撞。

第一次接吻，关于一件无关紧要的小事Fandral有了口误，Loki一本正经地纠正他，继而令人哭笑不得地就这件事的细枝末节口若悬河起来。Fandral倒是觉得那不停张合的双唇极为可爱，他有些听不清Loki在讲什么，一字一句都化作邀请，让他情不自禁吻了上去。

第一次欢爱，仅是简单的肌肤相亲便可引起身体和灵魂的颤栗，Fandral的嘴唇像是印章，在Loki每一寸肌肤上敲下绯红的印记。两人如鱼入水紧紧交缠在一起，浓情乘着双舌在四唇相依间流转，欲望随着碰撞在身下交合处愈盛，动人的呻吟和着若有若无的体液流淌声显得更为缠绵，世间除了彼此再无其他。

两人分享着这些重要的第一次和每一次恋爱细节，以及人生中最重要的那唯一一次婚礼。Thor作为兄长和伴郎陪着Loki走上红毯，看出Loki的紧张，Thor不禁打趣，“不再看看吗？第一次和最后一次都是他了？”

Loki难得没有反驳自己的兄弟，而是乖巧地点点头，看着红毯尽头帅气的Fandral笑得极为温柔，像是宣誓一般坚定地说到，“嗯，我愿意。”

 

 

［Green］绿色

［一］

金色在Asgard肆意流动，给万物披上耀眼的外衣，炽热的恒星源源不断洒下闪耀金光，高耸挺拔的宫殿金顶被渲染得极其辉煌，清澈透亮的泉水荡漾出粼粼波光仿佛都呈现出令人心动的金色。似乎整个Asgard都是金色的了，没有人不为之倾心，唯独Fandral却爱极了绿色。

Fandral已经记不清什么时候起，Thor突然有了一个弟弟，起初Fandral去找Thor玩的时候Loki总是在睡觉，玉雕粉琢的小脸，小巧玲珑的嘴随着呼吸微微张合，乖巧又甜美。但是Fandral记得十分清楚，当Loki睁开双眼第一次看向他时，像是绿孔雀开屏一样，虽只有鲜翠欲滴，却又好似一瞬间看到了人间万般美色。小Loki可爱的大眼睛圆溜溜地转着，好奇地望向Fandral，便咯咯地笑了，朝他伸出手来，捏住Fandral的手指紧紧握在小手中。那份柔软的触感像一颗种子种在了心间，在时光长河的浇灌下生根发芽直至葱郁葳蕤，将Fandral的心裹了个严严实实。

后来，率先成年的Fandral有了自己的住处，几人便经常在他那儿消磨时间。一次Thor偷偷拿来了Odin的佳酿，便哄着Loki自己去玩，再然后便喝得醉醺醺地回了家，也忘了寻Loki。直到Fandral回到房内，竟然发现Loki在自己的衣橱里，颀长的四肢蜷缩着睡成了一团，将折叠整齐的衣服弄得凌乱。Fandral抱起他将他放在床上，Loki虽已是少年却依旧轻盈得像一只小鸟，他迷糊地睁眼望见是Fandral，咕哝了句，“Fandral，你的衣橱里好像装下了一整个春天。”接着Loki便又继续睡了，留下Fandral茫然不解，直到整理衣橱的时候，才明白Loki的意思。衣橱里衣服虽和大多的阿萨勇士无异，都是深色布料加上金属色的配饰和护甲，然而他的每一件衣服都或多或少用上了各式绿色的点缀，尤其几件战袍和披风全是墨绿，这样看来整个衣橱倒像是座氤氲馥郁的森林了。想起Loki方才的比喻，Fandral不禁笑了，他望向酣睡的Loki，“你才是真正的春天啊。”

［二］

Loki一直喜欢Fandral身上的味道，淡淡的却萦绕不绝的清香，像是刚修剪过的草坪，像是雨后打湿的泥土，像是清晨冷冽的露珠，像是闻得到的春天。Loki每次靠近Fandral，沉浸在他的清香里，总忍不住疑惑Fandral是不是格外喜欢春天，不然为什么他的衣衫都是绿色的呢？想起自己少年时曾在Fandral的衣柜里睡着了，Loki就止不住地脸红。可是当他裹上Fandral的绿色披风，那种美妙的香味拥抱着他，让他情不自禁觉得置身Fandral的怀中，沉醉不已。于是Loki开始在自己的衣裳上不留痕迹地加上诸多绿色，又隐约期待着Fandral的目光能够因此在自己身上多停留一会儿。然而每次与Fandral四目相对，Loki又隐藏住内心的雀跃，若无其事地移开自己的眼神，过上些时间再偷偷望向他，重复多少次也不觉得厌烦，反而甚是有趣。

直到一次Fandral的生日，觥筹交错之间，Loki玩心大发，想捉弄Thor，反倒一个不小心，自己落进了水池里，还是Fandral伸手将他捞了出来。从水里出来的时候，Loki就觉得浑身湿漉漉的很难受，本打算用法术让衣服变得干爽，一听到Fandral关切地提议他可以先换上自己的衣服，Loki心里默念的咒语便噤了声，跟着Fandral回到了他的房间。

衣服对Loki来说稍有些大，他正挽着袖口，便被Fandral扔过来的毛巾遮住了视线。毛巾盖在Loki的脑袋上，让Fandral的声音听起来有些不真实的宠溺，“擦擦头发，也湿了。”Loki有些没有反应过来，手还搭在衣袖上摸索着。Loki听见Fandral笑着，拉过他的手替他挽起了衣袖，然后手轻轻揉搓着毛巾，帮他擦着因为打湿而格外柔软的头发，Loki只觉得自己的心也因此而变得既柔软又大胆。Loki掀起面前的毛巾，抬头望向他，“Fandral，我还没有送你生日礼物呢。” 看着Fandral摇头，Loki急忙说到，“你不能拒绝，我已经准备好了。”

Fandral凝视着Loki，彷佛Loki的眼里有什么令他着迷不已，他痴痴地问，“什么？”

“我呀。” Loki凑上前，贴上Fandral的嘴唇，绿色的眼眸闪着亮晶晶的光芒。Fandral伸手将Loki揽入怀中，墨绿的披风包裹着两人，像是一朵花苞，温柔的亲吻滋生出甜腻的津液，浇灌着爱情的花儿盛情绽放。

 

 

［Home］家

和Fandral同居以后，Loki觉得这事儿没有旁人说得那样可怕，反倒是真心实意喜欢这种生活。Loki喜欢睁开眼睛就能看到Fandral暖烘烘的笑，他总是说着“早安”凑过来亲吻自己，那嘴巴像是抹了蜜，让Loki的一整天都觉得甜甜的。Loki也喜欢替Fandral挑衣服，他兴致勃勃地挑选，Fandral不厌其烦地试穿，两人的衣服多得快要放不下，在衣柜里紧紧靠在一起。Loki还喜欢每一个夜里与Fandral相拥而睡，刚洗过澡的他比平日更好闻了，水汽在肌肤上留下诱人的红潮，总能令他心动不已。而Loki最喜欢和Fandral肌肤相亲，两人可以肆意地亲吻和爱抚彼此，Loki享受每一次高潮Fandral叫着他的名字在他的身体里留下痕迹，他们不用顾虑任何人和事，因为这儿是他们的家。是的，家，Loki格外喜欢这个词，每次Fandral牵着他的手说“Loki，我们回家了”，或是Fandral将刚进门的他揽入怀中，在他耳畔轻吟“欢迎回家”，这个简单不过的词便像是有了魔力般膨胀起来，总能将Loki的心塞得满满的。

 

 

［Imagine］想象

Thor复仇归来，带回以太，也带回了Loki战死的消息。Fandral自是不信，提心吊胆地去找Odin，准备请缨去黑暗精灵的国度找寻Loki，可是看到高居王座上的那个人，Fandral就放下心来——那正是Loki。

Fandral知道Loki给出假扮Odin的解释只是他编出来的，但是看到他平安归来，也就接受了他的说辞。而Loki像是来了劲，准备完成他上一次在王座上未完成的事，攻下约顿海姆和统治中庭。Fandral不知如何劝诫Loki，而Loki显然注意到了他的焦虑，“Fandral，你在想什么？”

“我在想…”Fandral看到Loki注释自己的目光是真情实意的关切，忍不住说出了自己的真实想法，“其实这几年经历了这些事，我一直忍不住想象，有一天九界不分国度和你我，没有战争和牺牲，只有‘我们’活在当下、每天开开心心的…”说到这儿Fandral注意到Loki面色平静，眼底明明灭灭叫人看不清楚，不禁自嘲道，“你一定觉得我是在痴人说梦吧？”

Loki却温柔地笑了，走下王座抱住Fandral，“你不是唯一的痴人，因为只要是你的梦，我都想为你实现。”

 

 

［Joke］玩笑

Loki素来喜欢恶作剧、开玩笑，所以当他豁达地告诉Thor，“我喜欢上Fandral了。” Thor先是吃惊，然后吃过的亏一幕幕出现在脑海中发出响亮的警报，再看看面前的Loki毫不扭捏，没有一点恋爱中的模样，反而是以难得的坦率追问着他，“哥，你说怎么办呀？”于是Thor认定了这是Loki的一个玩笑，以为他在等着自己大惊失色的失态模样，便佯装无所谓的说，“喜欢就追吧。”看到Loki奇怪地瞪大了眼睛盯着他，满脸的不可置信，Thor更加确信了自己的推测，认为自己终于能识破Loki的恶作剧，有几分得意地以兄长的姿态拍拍Loki的肩，“你想想，Fandral多受欢迎，你要是不主动一点儿，迟早会被其他人抢走的。”或许是没能成功捉弄自己，Loki似乎在计划着下一个恶作剧似的，若有所思地走了，Thor不禁为自己此番的机智感到高兴。

而不出一天，Loki就又找上了Thor，Thor还沉浸在与Loki斗智的成功中，只见Loki喜上眉梢，似有几分娇俏，“哥，我听你的和Fandral告白了。我们在一起了！”Thor却是警觉得很，他还惦记着Loki离开前的“若有所思”，猜测这是Loki不甘心的二次玩笑，心里庆幸还好自己早就识破了这个连环恶作剧，于是看破不道破，本着决不能让Loki的恶作剧得逞的心态，鼓足了劲陪他玩下去，他不是就想看着自己吃惊的样子说上一句“骗到你了”吗？琢磨至此Thor决定维持自己淡定的兄长姿态，偏偏顺着Loki的意思来，“恭喜你，Loki。看到我可爱的弟弟和最好的朋友在一起，我真开心。”不知道是否言毕的笑容用力过度显得虚假被Loki识破，还是玩笑不成功恶作剧未得逞让Loki有了情绪却又无处发作，Thor看到Loki眼神几分闪烁，平日白皙的皮肤竟有一团红晕，Thor以为是Loki暗自生气，差点按捺不住几乎喷薄而出的笑意，赶紧加上一句，“你们两个要好好在一起啊。”然后便赶紧跑到一边大笑起来。

起初看到Loki牵着Fandral的手在他面前走来走去，Thor还对自己的判断产生了几分怀疑，可是看到Loki顺着Fandral紧张的目光看向自己，只是笑着与Fandral耳语几句，后者便放松下来的神情，又让Thor不得不认为，Fandral是受了Loki的胁迫才配合他出演这一场恶作剧。不过时间久了，Thor逐渐意识到了强烈的不对劲，Fandral断了和一切爱慕者的暧昧，和Loki几乎是粘在了一起，两人去到哪儿都是十指紧扣，坐下的时候也总依偎着窃窃私语，Loki望向他的时候整个人格外地乖巧，脸上红扑扑，眼里亮晶晶。

甚至有一天，Loki通知Thor他要搬去和Fandral同住，Thor终于忍不住了，“这不是开玩笑？”Loki只当他意指“同居”这事，没说什么，随意地点了点头。Thor像是恍然大悟，却又不甘地脱口而出，“你真和Fandral……”话未说完Thor看到Loki眯起双眼便噤了声，唯恐他发现自己这段时间的自作聪明，然而Loki显然是发现了，他没有说明，只是打趣Thor，“这还多亏了你当初的支持和鼓励不是吗？你让我和Fandral好好在一起，我们谈恋爱这么久，该做的不该做的都做了，”说到这儿Loki好笑地挑眉，似乎Thor尴尬的表情甚是有趣，“也是时候同居了。”Thor除了一句干巴巴的“噢，挺好的”，只能帮着Loki将整理好的东西和Fandral一起搬去了他家，出发前Frigga嘱托Fandral包容Loki但也别太惯着他，Thor突然意识到，自己是神域第一个、也是最后一个知道Loki和Fandral是一对的人了吧。

 

 

［Knight］骑士

在Odin和Frigga出访九界其他国度之时，Thor会叫上小伙伴们到家里开睡衣趴。众人聊得正起劲，一旁的小Loki开始打起哈欠，虽是努力睁大了双眼，眼底却满满都是乏意。细心的少年Fandral察觉到了，拍拍Loki 的脑袋，“困了？”

Loki捏着衣角，用力地摇头，“不，一点儿不困。”

Fandral朝Thor投去疑惑的目光，后者才像是想起什么似的解释到，“噢，睡前母亲每天都给他念故事的，不然他睡不着。”然后又纠结地皱眉，“可是母亲不在家…”

“我来吧。”说着Fandral抱起小Loki，“我给你讲故事好不好？”

Loki搂着Fandral的脖子趴在他的肩上，因为一直打哈欠眼眶里沁出几分氤氲，Fandral当作他默认了，将他抱回了房间，替他洗漱一番后塞进了被窝。Loki困极了，在床边摸索好一阵，递给Fandral一本书，“我要听这个。”

是一本童话故事。Fandral翻开后看到扉页上画着的小人白白嫩嫩，竟与Loki有几分相似，甚是可爱，忍俊不禁地继续朝后翻着，为他念起了故事，“在很久很久以前…”

看着Loki睡眼朦胧，Fandral逐渐放缓了声音，可是Loki硬是撑到他念完最后一句“从此王子和公主幸福地生活在一起”。直到Fandral为他理了理被子准备离开，Loki才咕哝着“晚安”闭上眼睛沉沉入睡。

接连几天都是如此。直到两周后的一个夜晚，Fandral先说了“晚安”，可是Loki看起来丝毫没有睡意，他拉住Fandral，“为什么所有的故事里，最后都是王子和公主幸福地生活在一起？”

Fandral以为Loki的重点在于皆大欢喜的结局，耐心地为他解释，“因为王子和公主是好人，好人总会善终。”

不料Loki摇摇头，“我是说，为什么王子都是和公主在一起？”

稚气未脱的Loki一本正经地问着，竟让Fandral有些发愣，他不知如何回答，只是打趣到，“那小王子你想和谁在一起呀？”

Loki想都不想，脱口而出，“你。”

“我？”

Loki看到Fandral的反应有些迟疑了，手中捏着他的衣角揉搓着，眼神竟有几分飘忽，似是委屈地问道，“你是骑士，不是应该一直守护着王子的吗？”

看着Loki泛红的眼角，Fandral才明白他的所指，一时觉得他是又可爱又心疼，赶紧抱住他信誓旦旦地许诺，“当然，我Fandral有朝一日成为Asgard的骑士，一定一直守护着我的小王子Loki。”

Loki这才放下心来，钻进被窝里，“晚安，我的骑士。”

……

看着面前嬉戏的花童，Loki突然想起这段回忆，他趴到Fandral肩上咬着他的耳朵，“Fandral，你记得以前为了哄我睡觉，你给我讲过好多童话故事吗？”

“嗯，”说着Fandral有模有样地念着，“在很久很久以前…”

Loki开心地笑了，亲了亲Fandral，甜甜地说到，“从此王子和骑士幸福地生活在一起。”

 

 

［Language］语言

阿萨神族自小便要学习各国度各种族的语言，Loki像是天赋异禀，虽因为年纪小比Fandral起步晚很多，却学得更快，而且还选修了各式快要绝迹的冷僻语言，于是Loki偶尔也会给Fandral补补课。这事其实是Fandral提出来的，他只单纯地想和Loki单独相处，而Loki一板一眼甚是严肃，在Fandral想靠近他牵他的手也拒绝了。Fandral只得也认真起来，终于补完课时止不住地感慨，“要是有一种通用的语言就好了。”

Loki好笑地挑眉，却又像是想到什么，笑容突然甜了起来，“还真有一句话，表达方式全世界都是一样的。你想知道吗？”Fandral从没听说过，一时也来了兴致，于是在Loki招手时立刻靠了上去。Loki凑在他的耳旁，“我只告诉你哦，听好了。”

Fandral点点头，内心倒是真的极为期待。而等了一会儿，Loki只是轻笑一声，气息落在耳朵上痒极了，Fandral并没有听到什么，Loki便好像说完了似的，他的脸贴着Fandral的向后退去，直至两人四目相对。Fandral正疑惑着想要发问，嘴唇微启，Loki的双唇便覆了上来，舌头轻巧地分开他的两排牙齿，纠缠着他的柔舌便动情地吮吸起来。

恋恋不舍地分开彼此时，Loki问Fandral，“明白了吗？这句通用的话……”不过不等他回答，Loki又亲了亲他的嘴唇，“是我爱你呀。”

 

 

［Magic］魔法

朋友们都说Fandral是个温柔的情人，懂得如何哄心上人开心，可是Fandral看着每日清晨在床头如约而至的玫瑰，觉得Loki才是世上最体贴的恋人。玫瑰是Loki用魔法变幻出来的，无论风雨或是秋冬，亭亭的花茎上都绽放得饱满而瑰丽，鲜嫩的红色像极了Loki说“这代表我对你永不凋零的爱意”时羞涩的脸。

只是在Loki掉下彩虹桥以后，这花便再也没有出现过，魔法没有留下一丝痕迹。Fandral想极了Loki，他笨拙地学起魔法，却总是变不出那朵他想要的玫瑰花。

Loki被押回神域的那天夜里，在牢里翻来覆去地睡不着，漂亮的玫瑰在他手中时有时无明明灭灭，他的心也同样纠结着，要不要送出这花？流浪的日子里，他尝试过无数次，试图像往常一样在Fandral的房间变出漂亮的花朵，可是遥远的距离下，魔法从未成功过。如今回到神域，Loki虽身受禁锢，但是这丝毫不影响他的魔法，只是他不确定，Fandral还会接受他的花吗？辗转反侧间，Loki迷糊地睡着了。

不知几时，Loki好似闻到一阵悠然的清香，睡眼惺忪间，竟看到床头平白多出一束玫瑰花。Loki伸手去抓，却扑了个空，这才意识到这花是魔法变出来的。Loki鼻尖莫名发酸，眼底沁出一层雾气，雾气朦胧间是Fandral熟悉的笑容，他走到牢房边上，听到他一如既往温柔又磁性的声音，“这代表我对你永不凋零的爱意。”

 

 

［Nightmare］噩梦

儿时因为霜巨人的可怕传说，Loki总是睡得早早的，睁眼闭眼之间一夜便悄然流逝。而知道自己的身世后，Asgard的夜对于Loki而言变得越来越漫长，浪迹九界的日子里，寂静的漆黑从来都望不到尽头。于是在再次回到神域之后，深知自己睡得极不安稳的Loki与Fandral提出分床睡。可是在Loki叫喊着从噩梦中醒来时，Fandral就在身边，他似是靠在一旁的长椅上休息，看到Loki惊而坐起，立刻冲到他的身边将他抱在怀中，轻轻抚着他的背，“没事了。有我呢。”

噩梦的情景已经模糊，可是由此带来的心悸却挥散不去，Loki从未在Fandral面前这样失态，他挣脱Fandral的怀抱，将脸别到了一边去。Fandral没再说什么，只是伸手替他擦着脸上因为噩梦惊出的汗水，他的手掌带着温暖的热度拂过Loki苍白冰冷的脸颊，也融化了他故作冷漠的态度。后来Loki还是软软地趴在Fandral的身上，让他像小时候那样哄着自己入睡，最终在Fandral的怀里，Loki一夜安眠。

 

 

［Out］公开

两人交往有一段时间后，Fandral不禁注意到，出柜这件事对Loki来说似乎有点儿困难。诚然这在Asgard并非主流，但是漫长的生命让众人都格外包容，对同性恋这事儿也没那么在意，于是Fandral甚是疑惑。尤其一次偶遇Thor，Loki立刻就撇开他的手与他拉开了距离，这让Fandral十分伤心。

Loki自然也注意到了，思量再三，看到Fandral还是闷闷不乐，终于和他坦白，“我只是不想 ‘与众不同’…你知道的，Fandral，我一直和大家不一样。我不强壮，不喜欢武力，不坦率，不像神域的人…我一直想融入，想忘记我是约顿人…”

“别这样说，Loki。”Fandral搂过Loki将他圈在怀中，“你若不想公开，我们这样也很好，我只希望你开心。”

“我是喜欢你的。”

Fandral终于放下心来，“嗯，我知道，我也喜欢你。”他吻上Loki的眉眼，“我喜欢你的 ‘与众不同’，”又吻着他的鼻梁，“喜欢你本来的样子，”最后终于吻住他的嘴唇，“喜欢你的所有。”

……

当天的晚宴上，进入宴会厅时，Loki坦然地牵起了Fandral的手。

 

 

［Poetry］诗歌

【To Loki，

我翻遍神域的藏书

熟识九界的文字

想将它们拼凑成诗献给你

然后才发现

写出最美的句子只用三个字

比如我想你

我爱你

Fandral】

Loki看着信末的Fandral的名字，脸上有些发烫，心里默默念着，［范达尔］。“嗯，这确实是世间最美的三个字。”

 

［Quiet］安静

Loki有许多的面孔，时而冷漠，时而高傲，时而邪佞，可是当开心的时候，他会无法控制地唠叨不停，把一句简单的话说出花儿来。放眼神域，没有人能不打破他的好心情就令他住嘴，除了Fandral。Fandral甚至不需要说话，只用轻轻靠近Loki，然后一个吻便可堵住他的嘴，令他安静下来。Loki能怎么办呢？Fandral的双唇又软又润，口中总是清清爽爽，他吻过他，嘴巴里便莫名甜津津的。这让Loki总是忘了自己要说些什么，只能绞尽脑汁地胡说八道起来，隐隐期待着Fandral再吻一吻自己。

 

 

［Romantic］浪漫

人人都说Fandral是个懂浪漫的人：他每次凯旋，都要为Loki带回当地象征爱情的鲜花，用新学的语言对他说“我爱你”；他跑到金宫的厨房学艺，然后才邀请Loki与他同居，为他做每一道他习惯和喜欢吃的餐点；他在剑柄上刻下Loki的名字，这样当他因为战斗而无法牵起Loki的手时，也可以将对方握在手心；他总是披着绿色的披风，他说那是Loki眼睛的颜色，裹在披风间就好像融化在对方的眼里；他带Loki走过Alfheim的森林和Jotunheim的冰原，一起看Asgard的星辰、Vanaheim的夕阳和Midgard的大海，对着Yggdrasil根下的泉水起誓他们的感情。

不过Loki并不理解他人欣羨的这份浪漫，毕竟对他而言，这些都只是他和Fandral的日常，两人间多的是旁人不知晓的浪漫呢。

 

 

［Surprise］惊喜

神族生命漫长，于是也不将普通生日放在心上，对Fandral和几个朋友来讲，不过是借机饮酒作乐，与寻常的聚会无异。但是直到宴会结束，都没有看到Loki，Fandral知道Loki不喜热闹，不过但凡是在自己这儿举行的聚会，他向来都是参与了的，此次却从头到尾都不见踪影，Fandral不禁心里有些难受，只能宽慰自己，Loki早些时候差人送过来一份礼物，已是尽到朋友的本分。

待众人悉数离开，Fandral才回房打量起Loki送来的礼物——一个他环手都抱不过来的超级大的素色盒子。他突然一阵紧张，三下五除二拆开上面的锦带，掀开盒盖，却是一片寂静，这才凑上前去，发现Loki竟在里面靠着盒璧睡着了。Fandral开心地笑起来，声音极轻，Loki听到了一样很快醒过来，睡眼惺忪地望着他，声音糯糯的，“怎么这么久啊…”却又很快反应过来似的，急忙站起来，眼睛圆溜溜地转着，大大张开了手臂举在空中，“啊，Fandral…Surprise～”然后羞怯地看向Fandral。

Fandral皱起眉头，不敢置信，“你是把你自己送给我吗？”

Loki抿嘴，看起来半是失望半是不悦，慢慢放下了手臂，不料却被Fandral一把揽过搂在怀里，手臂就这样顺势圈在了他的背上。

“我不会是在做梦吧？”Fandral像是还无法相信，用力地紧紧抱着他。

Loki看到自己送出的惊喜虽和设计的有些出入，但也达到了目的，终于笑起来，“生日快乐，Fandral。”

 

 

［Throne］王座

Fandral找到Loki的时候，他已经累得在王座上睡着了，Fandral伸手想去抱他，没想到Loki刚好醒来，看是他便放松地解除了Odin的伪装，顺势拉过Fandral的手带着他倒在了王座上。Fandral自是吃惊地想起来，Loki不在意地挑挑眉，“放心，我设了结界。”可是Fandral看起来还是有些不安，Loki不禁有几分恼怒起他此刻对Odin的忠诚，按住他的肩坐到他身上，俯身与他面对面紧贴在一起。

“Loki，别…”

从未见过Fandral害羞的模样，Loki忍住笑意，舔了舔他的嘴唇，便自然而然地长驱直入与他的舌头搅缠在一起，亲昵地吮吸起来，“可是我现在好想要你呢。”然后Loki满意地看到Fandral眼里腾起了情欲，就嬉笑着解开他的衣扣，趴在他的身上沿着他的脖颈向下慢慢亲吻起来。Loki并不经常主动，动作也没多少技巧可言，不过他的舌头倒是极灵巧的，尖端带着他的温度滑过Fandral的胸膛，绕着凸起打着圈儿，惹得Fandral身上也燥热了，他依旧不紧不慢地吻着，一路亲到他的腰腹之间，又将他的勃起从会阴到铃口舔了个遍，才含在嘴里细腻地吮吸着。

反复许久，直至Fandral呼唤着他的名字，Loki才直起身子，然后任由身下的人迫不及待地扯下自己的裤子，配合地坐上他挺立的性器，一点一点将他吃入体内，这在魔法的帮助下没有一丝不适，只剩下极度的享受。有Fandral双手撑着他的腰，Loki放肆地上下动起来，感受着身体被一次次填满的充实，沉溺在一波紧接一波的快感之中。几乎是同时和Fandral达到高潮后，Loki瘫软地躺在他的怀里，听他感慨着竟然真的在Odin的王座上做了这种事，Loki笑得开心极了。

 

 

［Unbreakable］牢不可破

Loki虽然忐忑，但是他不愿意欺骗Fandral，所以算是与自己赌了一把，狠下心在Fandral面前变成了霜巨人的模样。可是Fandral出乎他意料的，只是皱了下眉就好像消化了这个坏消息，竟反过来想安慰他似的，伸手来抱他。Loki担心寒气伤到他，赶紧变了回来，跌入Fandral的怀中，有些晕乎乎、又怯生生地问，“你还喜欢我吗？”

“我当然喜欢你，Loki。”像是觉得他的问题莫名其妙，Fandral拍拍他的脑袋，让他不要胡思乱想，“我爱你。”

“即使我是霜巨人？”

Fandral用力地点头，亲吻在Loki的脸颊，“无论你是什么人，只要是你。亲爱的Loki，我对你的爱永远牢不可破。”

 

 

［Vow］婚誓

“Loki，看到你站在我的对面，就好像一个梦一样美。

我还记得第一次见面的时候，你圆溜溜的绿眸子一直打量着我，然后怯生生地将我的手指捏在手心里，声音又糯又甜，你问我是不是也是你的哥哥，可爱极了，让我忍不住想照顾你、守护你。

我们一起长大，你逐渐变得挺拔又好看，可我没你聪明，竟一直没察觉我对你的感情已变成了爱意，又或是我隐隐察觉，但却不敢奢望，我Fandral何德何能，怎么能得到你的垂青？我只会悄悄去图书馆在你认真阅读时偷偷看你，只能假借Thor之名送你你喜欢的武器，只敢在每一次战役中以战友的身份大胆一次、明目张胆地保护着你。这对我已是莫大的幸福，而你的回应，实现了只有在我最疯狂的梦里才有的万分幸运，允我与你相知相恋，直至今日一同走上红毯走进婚姻，继续与你相爱相守，让我能够继续照顾你、护守你一辈子。

我的小王子，我是多么喜欢你啊！我喜欢你的眉眼如画与我传情，喜欢我牵着你时你轻轻挠我的手心，喜欢你用天鹅绒般的声音给我念你喜欢的诗歌和故事，喜欢我吻上你时脸上的红晕。我喜欢你时常送我的惊喜，喜欢你恶作剧成功后狡黠的眼神，喜欢你少年气的敏感和骄傲，我甚至喜欢你的小脾气，喜欢你只有我哄才会露出的笑颜。我喜欢睁眼便能看到你，还有你用魔法为我变出的玫瑰花，喜欢你为我挑选和你配对的衣服，然后一起穿上走在神域的街道，喜欢你回家看到我时便扑进我的怀抱，眼里亮起来好看的光芒。

有时我也会厌恶世人无知，竟看不到你的好，又私心庆幸你将所有的好都给了我，谢谢你，陪我做我喜欢的事，为我放下怨恨和野心，对我信任和依赖，还有与我相爱。

我爱你，Loki，我要一生一世和你在一起，我愿生生世世和你不分离。”

 

“Fandral，儿时有段时间我真的以为你才是我的兄长，我好像每天睁开眼睛就能看到你，你教我剑术，也带我四处游玩，然后你送我回家，给我讲故事哄我睡着，我每天都梦见你。记得那个时候我总跟着他们跑来跑去，有次摔在了泥坑里，其实我本来是要哭的，可是你抱起我，用你漂亮的绿色披风帮我擦着泥污，替我将衣服整理得干干净净，还吹吹我蹭破皮的手说 ‘乖乖不痛’，我就真的觉得没什么可哭的了。

等大了些，我才认清你不是我的兄长，你是我唯一的朋友。大家喜欢玩打仗的游戏，我年纪小，他们不愿意跟我玩儿，就总把我的皮肤涂得蓝蓝的，让我扮作霜巨人，指着我边嚷嚷 ‘霜巨人来了’边跑得远远的。你便也把自己涂得蓝蓝的，陪在我身边哄我开心。后来才发现，我居然真的是霜巨人，可是你像是赖在我身边了似的，我再怎么蓝蓝的，你都不肯走。

你知道我这个人明明吃不得一点儿亏，可是偏偏让你占尽了便宜。牵手和拥抱、约会和接吻，我的第一次和每一次都是给了你，而我也只愿给你。我怨过为何没被留在约顿海姆自生自灭，我想过流浪九界不再踏足阿斯加德……可是一想到我在这儿遇见了你，我的爱人，我的回忆也便甜了起来，如果让我选择，我甘愿重新经历所有的苦难，也要来到阿斯加德，来到你的身边，所以我回来了。

Fandral，母亲死后我就没有家了，是你给了我一个家，没有偏见、没有怜悯、没有罅隙，一个真正的家。你知我的不安和猜忌，平生从未信过他人，可是我信你，信你许诺的一生一世一双人，信你爱我。只因我不轻易坦诚待人，世人称我邪神，以为我花言巧语皆是谎言，可是你听好了，现在我说的一字一句都是真心，Fandral，我爱你。”

 

 

［Worth］值得

偌大的牢房嘈杂拥挤，唯有Loki的独享一份清静，那些喧闹对他来说仿佛不存在似的，他专注地凝视着玻璃外侧的Fandral，一动不动。

Fandral也看了他许久，眼里的思念与心疼、欣喜与关怀翻滚搅动着，最后却只是摇摇头，难以介怀地说到，“我不敢相信你竟然真的那样做了，跳下彩虹桥，放弃你自己，放弃神域…” Fandral咽下了后面的话，「也放弃我。」

Loki抿紧了嘴，逐渐压下因为过往的惨痛回忆而在心里腾起的怒气，冷冷地说，“因为神域不值得。”

Fandral有些说不清的哀与怒，“那你何必回来？”

Loki愣了愣，似是在想些什么，整个人忽然就安静下来，眼中的乖戾变得柔软，嘴角竟慢慢上扬化作一个Fandral熟悉的微笑，“你值得啊。”

 

 

［Xmas］圣诞节

自Thor在中庭交上许多朋友，对那儿的一切都觉得甚是有趣，这一年圣诞节，他甚至主动举办了一个派对，邀请神域的老友和中庭的新朋友们一起玩乐。

Loki本对那些复仇者们没有好感，对所谓的圣诞节也没什么兴趣，却耐不住Thor的游说和Fandral的好奇心，只能无奈地在派对上找了个清静的角落待着。Fandral倒兴致勃勃，与Thor给他介绍的新朋友聊得热火朝天，很快就不见了踪影。就在Loki面露不悦之时，Fandral却突然出现在他的面前，笑嘻嘻地朝他举着一串绿叶，看到上面系着一个红色的蝴蝶结，Loki觉得有些好笑，“这是给我的礼物？”

“不是。”没想到Fandral干脆地否认了，指了指房间那头的圣诞树，上面挂着许多这样的植物，“诺，装饰品。”

他的回答让Loki有些咂舌，“那你摘下来干吗？给我看？”

Fandral这下倒有几分吞吐，“我听Thor的中庭朋友讲了一个圣诞习俗，关于这种植物的…这个叫槲寄生…”他又讲了些槲寄生的习性一类的话，声音在派对的背景音乐中断续又模糊，Loki却显示出难得的耐心，靠近了些去认真地听着，“…中庭人说，如果两个人站在了槲寄生下面，就必须接吻。”

Loki还没有反应过来，就看到Fandral迅速抬起了手，将槲寄生高高举到头顶，靠过来覆上自己的嘴唇，温柔地亲吻起来。

 

 

［Yard］庭院

空闲的时候，若是天气好，Loki便会拿上一本书来到庭院里，那儿有几棵他和Fandral一起栽下的梣树，都已长得葳蕤，能纳下他在树荫里悠哉地看看书。Fandral比他要忙一些，若是回家时看到Loki在看书，也不会打扰他，只安静地坐在一旁，靠在他的身上。有时候Loki看Fandral累极了，便让他躺在自己的腿上休息，为他按捏头部缓解他的疲劳，他喜欢手指穿梭在Fandral发间的柔软触感，总是忍不住用指尖一一滑过他修长而漂亮的眼睫毛，惹得Fandral痒了，便会无奈又宠溺地叫着Loki的名字，抓住他的手指放到嘴里轻咬，Loki喜欢那酥酥麻麻的感觉。更多时候Fandral的精神充沛，他知道Loki在那儿坐了一整天的话，便会拿走他手中的书，让他闭目休息，自己则为他念起书中的句子。Loki喜欢他的声音，充满了磁性，如同泉水叮咚作响，平淡的句子也能让他念得像诗歌一样，加上空气中浮动着庭院里Fandral种下的玫瑰花香，视觉、听觉和嗅觉都得到了极大的满足，Loki享受极了，每次都会在Fandral停下的时候，奖励他一个甜蜜的吻。

 

 

［Zero］零

「我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴

我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你」

——博尔赫斯

 

Loki总心口不一，喜欢开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，却从不对Fandral隐瞒什么，他们之间没有秘密。

他羞怯地告诉Fandral他的寂寞，Fandral便一直陪伴在他的身侧。

他担忧地告诉Fandral他的黑暗，Fandral便像一道光，照亮了他。

他便大胆告诉Fandral他内心的渴望，而Fandral真的一一满足他。

从此，他的困惑，由Fandral解答；他的危险，由Fandral化解；他的失败，由Fandral包容。于是，从未有过什么信仰的Loki回馈以Fandral他全部的忠诚，他献上他的心，与他的紧紧贴在一起，他们之间再没有距离。


End file.
